


Big Bear

by PlayingYourSong



Series: Nothing Better [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingYourSong/pseuds/PlayingYourSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home.<br/>--<br/><i>Stiles looks devastatingly beautiful in the low light of the room and Derek can feel his wolf pacing inside of himself, desperate for physical contact. </i></p><p>  <i>“Get over here,” he beckons with a  tilt of his head.</i></p><p>  <i>“Oh, I don't know,” Stiles says cheekily, “it doesn't look like there's enough room for me.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a part of the 'Nothing Better' series but it didn't quite fit in with that somewhat sporadic time line.
> 
> Also, I've read a few stories where their children call Stiles 'DD' and I think it reads better than Papa or anything else along those lines so that's what I've gone with.

“Shh Evie, you have to be quiet.”

The soft cadence of Stiles' voice and the unmistakable sound of their five year-old daughter's socked feet shuffling excitedly across the wooden floor is startlingly loud in the silence of the room. Derek picks up on their presence the moment they walk in, despite how Stiles had tried to keep them quiet, and stirs from where he's fallen asleep on the sofa. 

He had been out of town for the last three days on what Stiles liked to call 'alpha business' in front of the children, but actually meant a gruelling time of territory negotiations with a new pack that had arrived nearby. Derek had been so thoroughly exhausted when he had arrived home that he'd collapsed on the sofa where the scent of family and pack was comforting and strong, falling into the first real sleep he'd had since leaving.

And he knows he ought to feel bad about not letting them know he's awake, but sitting here, listening to their voices in real life and not through the crackling line of bad cell reception is easing the ache in his chest.

“But DD, we haven't seen Daddy in _ages_. Can't we wake him up, pleeea-”

Evie is interrupted by the booming echoes of the solid oak front door slamming against the wall and Derek begins counting down in his head for the inevitable sound of his seven year old son, James.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

“Is he home yet?”

“Yeah,but DD's being a meanie and says we have to be quiet,” Evie moans in an over dramatic whisper. Derek can practically hear the pout that's no doubt on her face and struggles to suppress a chuckle at the thought.

“Aww, but that's not fair! I want to see Daddy. Is something wrong with him?” James asks.

“No, of course not,” Stiles placates in a gentle voice, “Daddy's just been really busy the last three days and needs a little more rest to make him feel better. It's hard work being the alpha, you know.”

Derek hears the kids hum in agreement and what he presumes, by the sound of rustling, is the pair settling into their bean bag chairs.

“I'm going to be the alpha one day. I'll scare away the bad guys with my red eyes and I'll keep the pack safe, just like Daddy.” James says, pride and determination clear in his voice.

An almost wistful sigh escapes Evie's mouth as she agrees with her brother. “Our Daddy is awesome.”

Derek feels his heart swell at the words of admiration from his children and doesn't even try to hide the smile that creeps onto his face. He makes a show of pretending to wake up and turns over to face James and Evie.

Acute werewolf hearing has their ears pricking up at the first brush of Derek's denim jeans against the cotton of the sofa and they both jump up in unison shouting “Daddy!” before they pounce on him, showering with hugs and kisses.

Derek wraps an arm around each of them and rubs his cheek against theirs, replacing the scent of him that has diminished in his absence. Evie lets out a high pitched squeal and starts to giggle as she half-heartedly pushes at his forehead with her hands. “Daddy, your beard is itchy!”

Derek hears Stiles' low rumble of laughter and looks over the dark curls atop Evie's head to see his husband leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed loosely over his chest and a fond smile on his face. 

Stiles looks devastatingly beautiful in the low light of the room and Derek can feel his wolf pacing inside of himself, desperate for physical contact. 

“Get over here,” he beckons with a tilt of his head.

“Oh, I don't know,” Stiles says cheekily, “it doesn't look like there's enough room for me.”

In one swift movement, Derek slips a palm flat against James' chest and wraps the other around his legs before lifting him into the air. James laughs in delight and holds on to his dad's arm to steady himself as he looks at Stiles, his eyes shining brightly and a huge smile on his face. “Look DD, there's room now! Come and join us.”

Stiles shakes his head at their antics and makes his way over to them, settling down in the newly made gap between Derek and the sofa. Stiles wraps his arms around his husband's chest and tucks his head into the crook of his neck, willing away the burning sensation in his eyes. He always finds it hard when Derek leaves, but it's not until he gets back that it affects Stiles and he realises just how hard his life would be without him.

“Hey, it's okay.” Derek whispers, placing James back down on his chest so he card his fingers soothingly through Stiles' hair. “I'm here now.”

Stiles takes a deep, steadying breath and presses a kiss to Derek's jaw. “I missed you, Big Bear.”

Derek growls playfully at the nickname he's never quite managed to shake off and hugs him tighly. “I missed you too.”


End file.
